


No More Sickness

by thinkingstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, afab Hunk, binders, motion sickness (mentioned), trans headcanon, trans reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingstar/pseuds/thinkingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge has a very important question to ask Hunk. And Pidge is sick of asking questions that don't always have good answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Sickness

It wasn't that Pidge was looking. Because she wasn't, honest. She had no reason to think there was another girl in the group! And she still had no reason to think so. But she'd noticed something a little... off wasn't the right word. Because it wasn't off or wrong. It was just the kind of different that called attention to itself if you were, accidentally, looking for it.

But the biggest give-away was the lack. She hadn't been looking for anything, but everyone had noticed.

“Hey, Hunk!” she waved, rushing after the larger man as he wandered the hall. “Are you headed to lunch?”

“When isn't that my plan?” Hunk grinned down at her. “I worked up an appetite watching Keith fight. He and Lance might not get along all the time but they fight like they've been doing it together forever.”

“Mind if I join you?” Pidge smiled when Hunk nodded, falling into step alongside him. 

“You seem a bit antsy,” Hunk mentioned as they sat, green-filled plate sin front of them. “Anything wrong?”

“Not exactly,” Pidge raised a hand in clarification. “I was just wondering if I could ask you anything?”

“Sure, why not? We've been in each other's minds, haven't we? What kind of question do you have?” Hunk replied around a mouthful of food and a messy smile.

“Why did you stop getting spacesick?” Pidge asked, leaning over her food. Every bit of his expression was under scrutiny and the curl of his brow showed that he knew.

“What do you mean?” Hunk didn't do innocent well. Pidge almost laughed as he tried to raise his eyebrows and widen his eyes, looking like a poorly executed attempted at cartoon character.

“When we were in training, you spent half of every practice mission throwing up,” Pidge held up a finger, food forgotten, “Now, you fly around like you've never ruined someone's pants in the middle of a training module. I've been trying to find a hypothesis that explained it, but I'm coming up blank. I need more information.”

“Ah,” Hunk hesitated, fork poised halfway to his mouth. “That, huh? Just acclimation.” He glanced at Pidge and sighed, “And the yellow lion moves totally unlike the motion simulators and our regular ships.”

“No, they don't,” Pidge rolled her eyes. “I ride in my own lion, I know about how they move. It's similar enough that your motion sickness shouldn't have just gone away.”

“Are you really that worried about this?” Hunk snorted before he pushed the fork to his mouth. “Because it really doesn't seem like a big deal. I'm even totally in my own ship now, so if I get sick no one else gets messy.”

“It's just another unanswered question,” Pidge tried to explain. “And I'm getting a little sick of not having the answer to anything going on.”

“And you've decided I'll make a good answer?” Hunk shook his head, “Are you sure about that, Pidge? The obvious answers often aren't very fulfilling.”

“Because the answer isn't obvious or I'd have figured it out.” Pidge's fingers bounced in a staccato rhythm on the table. This wasn't going anywhere and nowhere was something she knew all too much about. “Do you not know either?”

“I know.” Hunk's voice went flat for the reply, just two words without emotion before he turned a smile on Pidge that had enough wattage behind it to light Voltron from the inside out. “I'm just not sure you're ready to hear it.”

“What do you mean?” Pidge had gone from tapping the table o the edge of her seat, leaning forward eagerly. It was enough to get a chuckle from Hunk.

“I mean, it's personal.” Hunk looked her over and she could feel the calculations going on in his head, the way his eyes roamed over her.

“What?” she demanded. 

“What size are you, exactly?” Hunk eyed her still ill-fitting clothing and shook his head, “An A, right? At the most. Flip a tanktop and you've got those squished down to ignorable, if you even have to do that.”

“Well, yeah,” Pidge was lost already and it showed as Hunk stood, stretching his bulk towards the ceiling. “What does that have to do with space sickness?”

“Because not all of us are so gifted in the lump department.” Hunk replied with a shrug of his shoulders, shifting before he sat back down beside her. “And sometimes the solution to a problem just creates another problem. I'm sure you've figured out how the works.”

“Wait...” Pidge's eyes widened and narrowed as she ran over the conversation, mouthing the words. “Are you saying...?” Trailing off seemed like the most prudent thing to do as she held back a gape.

“No.” Hunk's hand went up like a wall. “That's not what I'm saying. I am not, by any means, a girl.” He shook his head. “And before you continue, no. I'm saying this because I don't really want to become the subject of everyone's study. Which would happen the moment you brought this up in a group meeting. And I know that'd be your next step.” A wry smile and Hunk shrugged. “I'm perfectly comfortable with my body as it is. But, yes, it has presented some issues.”

“I...” Pidge stared at him, mouth open as she stammered several more attempts at a sentence or at least a word. “I never would have guessed.”

“Guessed what?” Hunk had cleaned his plate waiting for her to speak and stood. “There's nothing to guess, Pidge. I'm a guy. Just a different kind.”

Pidge couldn't deny those as pretty good conversation-ending words as Hunk gave her a wave and headed out of the kitchen.

“Wait!” She called, just as Hunk took his first step out of the room and turned. “How did you stop being sick?” 

“Alien tech,” Hunk replied with a grin. “Does wonders for the fit.”


End file.
